(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapeutic device for male sexual dysfunction. The device may also be used to enhance male sexual pleasure (e.g. by prolonging the male orgasm).
(1) Prior Art
There are three main problem areas in male sexual dysfunction, as follows:
(1) the inability to achieve and/or maintain penile erection; PA1 (2) Priapism (i.e. where penile erection is not released); and PA1 (3) premature ejaculation,
There are many reasons for these problems. In certain cases they are related to the side effects of drugs. Males who suffer arterial disease, renal disease and/or diabetes are also likely candidates to suffer such problems.
Various methods have been adopted in an attempt to solve these problems. For example, the problem of penile erection has seen the use of surgery to restore arterial flow and the use of inflatible implants to enable an erection to be achieved, Priapism often requires an injection to enable the erection to be released while desensitizing preparations can be prescribed for premature ejaculation.
All of the proposals to date have problems in themselves and tend to mitigate against any enjoyment obtained from performing the sexual act.